pauloacbjfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Seth MacFarlane
Seth MacFarlane Seth Woodbury MacFarlane (Kent de [[Connecticut]], 26 de outubro de 1973) é um ator, dublador, animador, roteirista, comediante, produtor, diretor e cantor estadunidense. Ele é mais conhecido por ser o criador da série de animação Family Guy (1999-presente), além de ser o cocriador dos programas American Dad! (2005-presente) e The Cleveland Show (2009-2013), séries das quais Seth dubla vários dos personagens. http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seth_MacFarlane Área de atuação/Especialidade Desenho animado; roteirista; desenhista; comediante; dublador; músico; etc. Região/Âmbito de atuação Estados Unidos Datas Nascido em 26/10/1973. Local de origem Estados Unidos (país), Nova Inglaterra (região), Connecticut (estado), Kent (cidade) Origem social Filho de Ronald Milton MacFarlane e Ann Perry, é descendente de imigrantes irlandeses, escoceses e outros. "Em 1972, o casal mudou-se para Kent, onde Ann Perry começou a trabalhar no escritório de admissões da South Kent School e mais tarde no Colégio de Orientação e Escritórios de Admissão da Kent School, uma escola preparatória da faculdade seletiva onde Ronald também foi professor." http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seth_MacFarlane Formação acadêmica/Influência teórica História Dicionários e Enciclopédias Enciclopédias Wikipédia Nascido em Kent, Connecticut, graduou-se na Escola de Design de Rhode Island, onde estudou animação, alcançando o grau de bacharel em Belas Artes. Seth foi um dos animadores e roteiristas de Hanna-Barbera para vários dos programas de televisão criados pela empresa, incluindo Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, Dexter's Laboratory e I Am Weasel, antes de criar sua própria série para a 20th Century Fox em 1999, chamada de Family Guy. ... MacFarlane ganhou vários prêmios por seu trabalho em Family Guy, incluindo dois Primetime Emmy Awards e um Annie Award. Em 2009, ele ganhou o prêmio Webby. Durante vários anos, a animação Family Guy tem sido alvo de críticas de grupos de vigilância da televisão, como o Conselho de Pais para a Televisão, que regularmente condena o programa por sua suposta "indecência". Ele ocasionalmente discursa em universidades e faculdades em todo os Estados Unidos, além de ser um defensor dos direitos dos homossexuais e da legalização da maconha. ... Seus pais, Ann Perry (nascida Sager, 1947-2010) e Ronald Milton MacFarlane (1946 -), nasceram em Newburyport, Massachusetts. ... Seth tem ascendência irlandesa, galesa, inglesa e escocesa. ... Em 1972, o casal mudou-se para Kent, onde Ann Perry começou a trabalhar no escritório de admissões da South Kent School e mais tarde no Colégio de Orientação e Escritórios de Admissão da Kent School, uma escola preparatória da faculdade seletiva onde Ronald também foi professor. ... Aos nove anos, começou a publicar uma tira semanal em quadrinhos intitulada "Walter Crouton" para o The Kent Good Times Dispatch, um jornal local de Kent, Connecticut, que lhe pagava cinco dólares por semana. ... MacFarlane recebeu seu diploma de ensino médio em 1991, da Kent School. Enquanto isso, ele continuou a trabalhar com animação e ganhou de presente uma câmera de 8 mm de seus pais. Seth passou a estudar cinema, vídeo e animação na Escola de Design de Rhode Island (RISD - sigla em inglês), onde obteve um diploma de bacharel em Belas Artes. ... Na RISD, criou uma série de filmes independentes e eventualmente encontrou parte do futuro elenco de dubladores de Family Guy, como Mike Henry, cujo irmão Patrick era colega de classe de MacFarlane. No seu último ano na RISD, criou um filme para a sua tese intitulado The Life of Larry, que acabaria por se tornar a inspiração para Family Guy. ... Ativismo MacFarlane é um convidado frequente para fazer palestras em campi universitários. Em 16 de abril de 2006, ele foi convidado pela Universidade de Stanford para falar a um público de mais de 1000 pessoas no Auditório do Memorial. Seth também foi convidado pela Universidade de Harvard para uma palestra em 7 de junho de 2006. ... Ele também fez discursos na Universidade George Washington, Universidade Washington em St. Louis, Universidade do Texas, Universidade do Missouri, Universidade de Toledo, Universidade Estadual Bowling Green e Universidade Loyola Marymount. Greve dos roteiristas americanos de 2008 Durante a greve dos roteiristas americanos de 2008, ele publicamente apoiou o sindicato dos roteiristas e participou totalmente da greve. ... Visão política Seth é um defensor do Partido Democrata dos Estados Unidos. Ele doou mais de US$ 200.000 para várias comissões democratas do Congresso estadunidense e para a campanha presidencial de 2008 de Barack Obama. Seth também afirmou que apoia a legalização da maconha. Apoio aos direitos dos homossexuais MacFarlane começou a apoiar os direitos dos homossexuais e o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo após um membro de sua família ter perguntado em voz alta se a homossexualidade de seu primo gay poderia ser "curada". O incidente o irritou, sendo que ele disse em uma entrevista de 2008 para a The Advocate que tal declaração "foi uma merda horrível de se ouvir de alguém que você ama." Seth disse que a sua reação a esse acontecimento é uma consequência da educação que recebeu de seus pais, que o criaram para ser uma pessoa lógica. ... Vida Pessoal ... No início de 2007, sua companheira comediante Alex Borstein relatou em uma entrevista que MacFarlane é antiquado em vários aspectos de sua vida e que "o seu conhecimento da cultura pop é muito retrô. Seth não tem e-mail em casa, não possui um computador e ele realmente não assiste à televisão. Ele não entende o MySpace e despreza a música mais nova." http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seth_MacFarlane#cite_note-Advocate-35 Ideologia/Partido/Religião Apoia o Partido Democrata (EUA) Citações: "MacFarlane desenvolveu uma sofisticada capacidade de esculhambar valores queridos aos americanos trabalhando dentro de um dos mais conservadores conglomerados de mídia. Democrata declarado e defensor de causas como os direitos dos homossexuais, ele ataca o que chama de 'moral dominante de direita' em praticamente todos os episódios de suas séries." http://www1.folha.uol.com.br/fsp/ilustrada/67333-humor-da-tv-ganha-versao-em-pelucia.shtml "MacFarlane é um partidário do Partido Democrata. Ele doou 33,500 dólares para causas do partido, como por exemplo o Comitê de Campanha Senatorial Democrático e o Comitê de Campanha Congressional Democrático. Além disso, ele também doou 1,000 dólares ao presidente eleito dos Estados Unidos, Barack Obama, e ainda conversou com ele em um de seus comícios." http://www.familyguy.com.br/?page_id=116 "Seth é um defensor do Partido Democrata dos Estados Unidos. Ele doou mais de US$ 200.000 para várias comissões democratas do Congresso estadunidense e para a campanha presidencial de 2008 de Barack Obama. Seth também afirmou que apoia a legalização da maconha." http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seth_MacFarlane "Is Seth Macfarlane Democrat or Republican? Answer: Macfarlane is a democrat and has donated towards democratic campaigns. He donated to Senator Barack Obama's campaign." http://answerparty.com/question/answer/is-seth-macfarlane-democrat-or-republican "MacFarlane is a big supporter of the Democratic Party and Obama. And in this case, big means big money. He's a liberal who supports gay marriage, liberal immigration policy, and the legalization of marijuana." http://hollowverse.com/seth-macfarlane/ "MacFarlane es simpatizante del Partido Demócrata. Donó cerca de 50.000 dolares para varios congresistas demócratas y para la campaña presidencial de Barack Obama." http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seth_MacFarlane MacFarlane is a supporter of the United States Democratic Party. He has donated over US$ 200,000 to various Democratic congressional committees and to the 2008 presidential campaign of then-U.S. Senator Barack Obama. He has stated that he supports the legalization of cannabis. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seth_MacFarlane "BGF: Seth MacFarlane ... With his sexy baritone (similar to Family Guy’s alcoholic dog Brian, just one of the many colorful characters he voices himself), the 34-year-old devoted Democrat drew us in to discuss what makes homosexuality so damn funny, and—step aside, Dumbledore—out one of his most popular characters as 'almost certainly gay.'" http://web.archive.org/web/20101110104416/http://www.advocate.com/printArticle.aspx?id=22202 Posição no espectro ideológico Esquerda liberal Centro-esquerda Vinculação institucional e/ou internacional Grupos/organizações vinculadas ou identificadas Fox Autodefinição Algumas bandeiras oficiais ou normalmente defendidas Direitos dos homossexuais Legalização da maconha Liberalismo de costumes Alas/tendências/escolas/correntes Personalidades relacionadas Antecessores/Influências Aliados tradicionais/históricos Sucessores/dissidências Contribuições/Realizações/Relevância Cargos públicos/outras atividades Cargos eletivos Outras atividades Números/Estatísticas Patrimônio/Renda Oponentes tradicionais/históricos Críticas registradas Obras Family Guy American Dad! The Cleveland Show Ted Dentre outras Citações Internet Entrevistas Sites oficiais ou relacionados Acervo histórico Wikipédia http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seth_MacFarlane http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seth_MacFarlane http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seth_MacFarlane Outros sites http://www1.folha.uol.com.br/fsp/ilustrada/67333-humor-da-tv-ganha-versao-em-pelucia.shtml http://www.familyguy.com.br/?page_id=116 http://hollowverse.com/seth-macfarlane/ (em inglês) http://web.archive.org/web/20101110104416/http://www.advocate.com/printArticle.aspx?id=22202 (em inglês) http://www.geni.com/people/Seth-MacFarlane/6000000002790553181 (em inglês) http://www.celebatheists.com/index.php?title=Seth_MacFarlane (em inglês) Assuntos relacionados Family Guy Mídia/Notícias Outras informações (atividades informais e outros) Reflexões/Questões em aberto Referências Notas Voltar voltar para página inicial